Russell's Return
by 5typesoftrash
Summary: Almost a year after the Master was defeated, a year after Nick left, what will the other Rangers do with their lives? When Nick unexpectedly returns, and sweeps Maddie off her feet (again), will they be torn apart again? Or will it overcome all? I don't own this. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Rated T for language. Title(s) of story/chapters may be subject to change.
1. Perhapses

**This story will mainly be told from Madison's point of view. At some points, it may switch to Nick or third person. It revolves around Nick and Maddie, but it will also feature Toby and Nikki, and Chip and Vida.**

* * *

Normal days at the Rock Porium usually involved quite a commotion. This was one such day. I, however, was not joining in the festivities. I was sitting on the stage in front of Vida's DJ equipment, missing someone. Vida stopped playing. "Madison, you haven't talked or pulled out your camera in almost four hours, what's wrong?" She came and sat beside me. "A year ago tomorrow," I began, "is the day he left. He left, he gave me his blanket, and he promised me he would come back. It's been a year, 'V'. He hasn't communicated with us at all. I've watched him using the ball, and I've consulted the Xenotome, but there's really… no sign that he's ever going to come back." Vida shook her head. "Maddie, I know that it seems that way, but he's Nick. He's our leader, and we're his friends. He's going to come back." I didn't really register her words. I was imagining that miserable day, 364 days ago.

 _"_ _What I'm saying is, I'd like to come back, if there were something, or… some_ _one_ _to come back for," he said to me. I wasn't sure exactly what to say, so I listed important people. Finally, I said, "Me. I want you to come back for me." He gave me his blanket and his word that he would return. I trusted his word._

"Maddie!"

"Mads, check this out." I shook myself out of my reverie and tried to focus on whatever Xander was showing me, but on the cover of every album I saw his face. "I need to get out." I stood up and walked right out of the store. I pulled out my camera and took a video of myself. "I'm Maddie. I'm in a tough spot right now. I'm missing someone very important to me. Tomorrow he'll have been gone a year. It's hurting a lot right now, and if he could see this, I would want him to know that everyone here misses him, especially me. He's really something. If he doesn't come back, someday I'll find out why. But I think he will. He promised me that he would." I turned off my camera. Suddenly I had an idea. I pulled out my Mystic Morpher, which I had kept on me since we defeated the Master, just in case, and I pointed it at the camera. With a few choice spell words, and a little luck, Nick was watching the video inside his cycling helmet right now. I felt a lot better, and I went back inside to have fun for one more day with the crew.

Nick POV **(see? I told you there would be a little switcheroo)**

I woke before the sun. "I've been gone a year, this afternoon. What would Maddie think of me?... Maddie!" I pulled out my Mystic Morpher which I'd turned back into a wand and summoned my broom. It flew through my open bedroom window, and for a moment I felt bad, leaving without my parents' knowledge, but then I thought, I'll leave them a note. I scrawled it quickly and left it on the table. Then I straddled my broom and prepared for some serious hyper speed flying.

Maddie POV again

When I got to the store, the lights were already on, and the Open sign was up, even though we still had almost an hour before we actually opened. 'Well, that's odd, I thought.' I pushed open the door and it swung shut behind me. A cheerful bell dinged to let whoever was in Toby's office know that I had arrived. I walked behind Toby's desk to check the money in the cash register because I was seriously worried, but it was all there. I didn't notice the intruder peek through the blinds of Toby's office for a second while I was counting the money. But after I had finished counting it, I looked around and realized that there was no set-up to be done. Whoever was here had finished it. I walked over to Vida's table, but I hadn't even turned it on before the door to Toby's office opened. A broad-shouldered man stepped out. He was wearing a black windbreaker with red stripes down the arms, black pants, and a biking helmet. "Uh… can I help you?" I asked uncertainly. "I think I can help myself," said a familiar voice that almost made me faint as he took off his helmet. "I did used to work here."


	2. A New Beginning

He pulled off his helmet as he said it, and I had no doubt. He looked different, he was slightly taller and more muscular, and he'd obviously been biking a ton, but it was definitely the same Nick that I fell in love with almost two years ago. I said the first thing I thought. "You came back." He nodded, smiling. "I told you I would. I promised." He had come back for me. There was nothing better than this in the whole world. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. He held me tightly against his body, and that's where we were when the others arrived. "Mads, what is this, a rebound? It's a little late for that. Are you just doing it to cope with an entire year without seeing him, I mean, who even is this guy?" Vida asked. Then Nick turned. "Oh, my god. Nick!" Vida hugged him, then Chip, then Xander shook his hand. "Wait - Nick, how did you get in?" I asked. "Guys, I used to work here! I have a key! I did all the set-up and everything for you, like a good absent teammate." We all laughed at that. "Just for the record, I am still pissed at you for not calling me!" I hissed, trying to look menacing. I'm not sure it worked, because Nick looked like he was trying to hide a smile. I smacked his arm and then realized his hand had been against my waist the entire time, and I leaned into his touch. "I love you," I whispered. He smiled. Then Toby arrived with Nikki and Leelee, and all hell broke loose. "Hey guys," called Leelee without looking at us. "Hey guys," called Toby, without looking at us. "Aren't you the Red Ranger?" asked Nikki curiously. Nick nodded. "You've got the right guy. I'm the one who did the setup and put the open sign up." I looked at him. "Yeah, Nick, we don't open for twenty-five more minutes." He smirked. "It's been a year, you tend to forget things." Vida pointed at the door. "The hours are posted right next to the door." Nick sighed. "Fine. I was waiting for Maddie to show up and I knew that that would get her attention."

"There it is!" Vida announced to the others. "He finally admits that he's been in love with her forever! Mission accomplished!" Nick held up a hand in protest. "Ap-ap-ap-ap-ap I didn't say I've been in love with her forever, now I did and I have so who cares?" I held him tighter to my body. "So you do believe in love at first sight." I nodded. "Why, should I not?" I shook my head. "No, I was just wondering if you did, because I definitely went into that forest because you were brave and hot and I wanted to be around you."

"Well, I am the fire Ranger."

"Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

 **OHMYGOD INSOMNIA SUCKS  
**

 **WHY WAS THIS EVER INVENTED  
** **I HAVE LITERALLY BEEN AWAKE FOR ALMOST TWENTY-FOUR HOURS WITHOUT SLEEPING  
** **WTF**


End file.
